monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taurus Quests
Beetle Juice Description Task: Defeat Willo and Grilla at Jigsaw Field. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hungry Bill: What're you doing out in the open, kid? The minotaur will smell you a mile away! Here, rub some mud on yourself. You can borrow some of mine, but I want it back when you're done! Player: Whoah, slow down. What's this about a minotaur? Hungry Bill: The minotaur that runs this place. Don't you know you're on King Otho's prison island? Where he sends his enemies to die of minotaur-eating? Player: No, I've never been here before. Hungry Bill: Well you sure made a dumb decision coming here! Everyone who comes to Taurus Island winds up dead. Everyone but Hungry Bill, that is! Tell you what: go up to Jigsaw Field and get me some fresh beetles, and maybe I'll help you. Player: I think I saw some berries on the path. Do you want them? Hungry Bill: Uh, no, I'll stick to beetles, thanks. Berries--you really are a loon! Go clear out those Mogas at Jigsaw Field and get me some delicious beetles. task Player: Here you go, a writhing mass of shiny beetles for you. Hungry Bill: You're the best! Let me repay you with some mud. It's fresh! Player: Hm, maybe a job well done is its own reward. Find the Minotaur Description Task: Visit Plateau Verde. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hungry Bill: You sure you don't want some of these beetles? Or maybe a sip of my famous dirt wine? Player: Maybe you could tell me about the minotaur instead? Hungry Bill: Sure, suit yourself. If you go up to the Ancient Cherry Tree you'll find him sunning himself. The sun makes him kind of woozy. That's your best shot. Head toward the Plateau Verde to confront the Minotaur. task Hungry Bill: Yup, he's right up there. You're probably going to get killed, so I'm going to go crawl under my favorite rock and hide. Good luck! Like Water for Bill Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Barren Inlet. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Hungry Bill: Y'know, I bet you can figure out where I got my name. They call me Hungry Bill because I'm super dang hungry on account of no food. Well, THEY don't call me anything. I call myself that, cause there's nobody else around. But here's a fun fact: I'm also mighty thirsty. Player: Is that so? Hungry Bill: Yep. Plenty of saltwater all around me, but nothing to drink. I've been sucking the sap out of sagebrush to sustain my constitution. I spotted a spring over in yon glade, but I sure as heck can't get there. Too many ferocious critters. Could you whack the varmints at the Barren Inlet so I can get a guzzle of fresh water? Clear out the varmints around the Barren Inlet so I can wet my whistle, wouldja? task Hungry Bill: We made it! Now I'm gonna stick my face in this spring and drink till I can't drink no more. Allow me to display my gratitude with a sheepish kiss on the cheek, and with these shiny things I've been hoarding. Quest 4 (title needed) Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Scoundrel's Retreat. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script (incomplete) task Hungry Bill: So what's the word on that hole, friend? Player: It should be safe. I cleared out those Mogas that were living there. Hungry Bill: Well, that's authentically neighborly of you, pal. Tell you what: you can sleep in my hole any time. Just say the word, and my hole is yours. Player: I... appreciate that. Hungry Bill: I also got these things to give you... I found a bunch a while back, but they're not much good to eat. Cherry Tree Showdown Description Task: Defeat the Minotaur's team of Mogas at the Ancient Cherry Tree. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Minotaur: Hello, human! Now I eat you! I'll be waiting for you beneath the Ancient Cherry Tree. task Minotaur: Gaaahh! I am so hungry, and you are so hard to eat! I eat you later. Natural Splendor Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Ancient Cherry Tree. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Real Rick: One of the cool things about this island is that it's almost totally untouched by human hands. Natural treasures are just lying around. It also means you can pee anywhere you want. In case you were wondering. I saw a bunch of Starseeds sitting on the ground waiting to be picked up at the Ancient Cherry Tree. You won't see that on civilized islands. Investigate the Ancient Cherry Tree for loose Starseeds. task Real Rick: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the gang of Mogas hanging around. The Starseeds attract them like moths to a peanut butter sandwich. You earned those Starseeds the hard way. Now go put them to good use! Master of Taurus Description Task: Earn all 27 stars on Taurus Island by obtaining a perfect rating of 3 stars at each of the 9 areas. Rewards: Stareed x3 Script Minotaur: Har har har, so you think you are the big boss now? Player: I guess so? Minotaur: Well try to tame me then, big boss. You can't! Har har har. Only a Master of Taurus can tame me! You'd have to get twenty-seven stars on this island, and there's no way you'll do that! task Minotaur: Uh oh. You are Master of Taurus now. Boss Fight: Taurus Description Task: Defeat theMinotaur ( Character )Minotaur's team of Mogas (Sauridon) at Minotaur's Lair. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Minotaur: Last time you got lucky. Not again! Now you are in my house, where I am always the best! Ready for a real fight? Then meet me at the Minotaur's Lair to settle this thing! task Minotaur: Nooo! What will I do now? This was the only job I could get. I am a monster and no one will hire me. Player: Maybe you could stop eating people. Minotaur: Eating people was the only thing that made me happy. Now I have no happiness! I am so lonely. Player: You could probably hang out with Hungry Bill as long as you don't eat him. Minotaur: Yes! He is so weak, he will have to be my friend. Thank you, human! Capture Minotaur Description Task: Capture Minotaur at Minotaur's Lair. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Player: So I can tame you? And you'll fight for me? Minotaur: Um, I have to go. I left the oven on in my lair. Stay away from Minotaur's Lair! I will be hiding from you there. task Minotaur: Oh great, I guess I have to get in the ball. Please let me out to fight a lot! And use the bathroom! Category:Quests Category:Taurus